Here Beside Me
by Geo
Summary: A sequel to the mushy 'Leaving' fic. Thought Geo couldn't make another mushy fic. Well...pigs flew and Geo wrote another mushy fic. Well, Syaoran is in Hong Kong and Sakura can't live without him, so she decides to...*evil music* bwahaha, you're going


Geo

Geo: Hey, it's me again. Well, since there seemed to be a couple of requests for a sequel (and some threatening from Cherry herself) I decided that a sequel would come out. The only problem...what song to use? Well...I had to resort to...Celine Dion.

Brooklyn: *gasp* Celine Dion?!?!?!

Geo: Yeah, yeah. The song is fine. It goes with the story! Believe me! And, no, it's not that song from Titanic. I hate that song. (Sorry to those of you who...like...that song. I just don't) So anyways...Disclaimer, please.

Brooklyn: Geo does not own CCS and certainly does not own the song "Last Plane Out".

Geo: Okay, next fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Here Beside Me**

It was raining again. That was all Sakura could comprehend right about then. It was raining. Last time it rained, Syaoran had come by and comforted her. But Syaoran wasn't here and he wasn't going to be here for another month, at the least. Good God, Sakura missed him...

_I listen to the sound of the rain fallin' down my window_

_Prayin' for a gentle wind_

_To bring my baby back again_

Sakura couldn't handle it. He had been gone three weeks. Three whole weeks when he had said that he would be back in a week. It wasn't like she was blaming him. She would never do that. From a previous call, he told her about everything that the Clan "needed" him for. Little important things that he had to do claiming that they wanted to get everything over and done with while he was still there.

No, Sakura didn't blame him. But that didn't mean it was easy to be alone without him.

_Tryin' to be strong but I'm not getting any stronger_

_Loneliness is tearing apart this heart of mine_

_I lay awake 'coz I can't take another night lonely_

_It's been too long, I can't hold on no more_

Sakura glanced over at her desk. Even in the dark, she could see the outline of the plane ticket that was ready for her. She had decided, with some help from Tomoyo, that if he couldn't be here with her, she would be there, in Hong Kong, with him.

_Leavin' on the next plane out_

_'Coz I gotta see my baby_

_It's been too long since I held him in my arms_

_And I just won't sleep at night_

_Till he's sleep here beside me_

_Here beside me again_

Sakura knew that it was a pretty risky thing to do. What if his family didn't welcome her into their house? What if they didn't approve of her coming to see him? What would her own family think?

_Talking on the phone but that don't make it any better_

_Nothing's gonna ease this pain_

_Until I'm in his arms again_

Sakura was well aware of these risks. But for Syaoran, anything was worth it.

~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~

"I don't know what to do, Sakura. I really can't leave right at this moment...so many duties and things..." He sighed and Sakura could tell that he was upset. "It's so frustrating! I should just pack my bags...if I had any bags....argh, anyways, just pack my bags and just get on the next plane out to Japan." Sakura laughed, trying to ease the tension.

"Syaoran, you know that you couldn't do that." Syaoran sighed on the other line.

"I know, Sakura. It's just so...I broke my promise! How awful am I? I mean, I _promised_ you, Sakura, that I wouldn't be gone long...I promised!" Sakura sighed and wished she was there with him to hug him or something.  
"Syaoran, you didn't break your promise. I'm not blaming you. It's just...so hard, Syaoran. I was okay during the first week and maybe even the second. But now that you're gone a month." She sighed. "I don't know, it's getting kind of lonely."

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'll...hopefully...be back soon."

~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~

She checked her watch. She knew Tomoyo would arrive soon, so she didn't want to be late. Not for this. She changed into a pair of jeans and a pink shirt. She took her duffel bag from under her bed (she would buy some clothes there and borrow some more from Meilin) and stuck the ticket in her purse. Soon, she heard a car outside her window. With a desperate prayer to keep her safe and not to let her brother or father hear the car, she headed down the stairs, quietly, and joined Tomoyo, who was waiting.

_Runnin' down the stairs there a taxi that's waiting for me_

_Loneliness I'm gonna leave you far behind_

_I'd walk for days through pouring rain_

_Anything to be with him_

_It's been so long, I can't be strong no more_

Tomoyo smiled at her best friend and hugged her when the flight was called. Sakura returned the hug, anxious and happy at the same time.

"Bye, Tomoyo. Thank you so much for everything that you've done to help. I-I couldn't do it without you." She smiled and picked up her purse. "I'll call you when I'm there."

Tomoyo waved at her friend as she boarded. When she was safely out of earshot, Tomoyo ran to the nearest phone and called a long distance call.

After a few rings, the phone was finally answered.

"This better be good. Do you know exactly what time it is?" Came Syaoran's voice, if not a bit grumpy.

"Hi, Syaoran!"

"Tomoyo! What's wrong? Is there anything wrong? I mean...what's happening?" Tomoyo smiled at her friend's sudden change of attitude. He probably suspected it was something to do with Sakura.

"Don't worry, everything's fine. Just a bit of a tip that I strongly suggest that you follow. Go to the airport and wait for the flight from Japan to Hong Kong."

"What? What's this all about? Tomoyo, answer me!" Syaoran asked suspiciously.

"Just make sure you're there Syaoran, or else you'll regret it. Good night, Syaoran!" Tomoyo said and hung up before Syaoran could answer. She smiled in a way that was very much like Eriol's charming yet evil smile.

"Too bad I won't be there. It would've been so cute!"

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Sakura was worried. She had Syaoran's address, but what could she do? Just show up at his doorstep and say 'Hi, I'm here to see Syaoran. I'm the reason he's always in Japan and the reason why he's not doing his duty. Do you mind if I stay here for a while?' Yeah, right. She could hardly believe she would be received with open arms. Except for Syaoran...

She rested her head while the captain was speaking about take-off and what-not. She was doing this for Syaoran.

_Leavin' on the next plane out_

_'Coz I gotta see my baby_

_It's been too long since I held him in my arms_

_And I just won't sleep at night_

_Till he's sleeping her beside me_

_Here beside me again_

Sakura awoke at the sound of the captain announcing their arrival and preparing for a landing.

_'This is it.'_ Sakura thought as she nervously fastened her seatbelt. _'First step to seeing Syaoran.'_

_Gotta be with him_

_Gotta be by his side_

_Gotta be with him_

_My heart's made up my mind_

Sakura walked through the gate, already planning her next move. First, she would phone Tomoyo. Then, she would phone Syaoran. Or maybe go to a hotel first and phone him the next morning, since it may be to late now. She sighed and glanced at her watch. She had to slow down. She always thought, or talked, quickly, without making any sense, when she was nervous. Sakura glanced up to see a familiar tall, handsome young man in a leather jacket, black shirt and khaki pants. He was standing there, looking at the people who passed by, his sunset coloured eyes obviously scanning the crowd of late night travelers. His eyes came to her and rested there.

"Syaoran." Sakura whispered. However, she couldn't move. She wanted to move but she couldn't. She wanted to run to him, to hug him, but she couldn't. That didn't matter, though. Syaoran moved quickly and wove through the crowd that was between them. He finally found his way to her and she found herself in his arms. And all of a sudden, all her doubts, all of her nervousness, all of her worries suddenly disappeared.

_Leavin' on the next plane out_

_'Coz I gotta see my baby_

_It's been too long since I held him in my arms_

_And I just won't sleep at night_

_Till he's sleeping here beside me_

_Here beside me again_

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" He asked quietly. Sakura chuckled and broke away from the hug. She pouted a bit, pretending to be hurt.

"What, you're not happy to see me?" Syaoran's eye's grew wide.

"N-no! Sakura, don't get me wrong! I can't believe you're here." He smiled. "This is what Tomoyo meant when she said to go to the airport. I didn't know what she was talking about but I took a wild guess." Sakura smiled and blushed.

"I had to see you, Syaoran. It was just...hell without you. I couldn't believe they would make you stay so I decided not to be a fool again and wait for five years." Syaoran frowned.

"I wasn't going to take that long, Sakura..." She laughed.

"Of course not!" She yawned and blushed again. "I guess I'm a bit tired..." Syaoran smiled down at her, then picked up her discarded bag.

"Yeah, I guess sneaking off in the middle of the night does that to you, huh? Well, come on, let's get you home...well, my home, anyways." He sighed. "You know, Touya is going to kill me..." Sakura giggled.

"I wouldn't worry about that right now." She smiled one of radiant smiles and reached for his hand. Squeezing it, Sakura sighed. This was where she belonged. Right beside him.

_It's been too long since I held him in my arms_

_And I just won't sleep at night_

_Till he's sleeping here beside me_

Syaoran pulled up to the Li mansion and smiled at Sakura, who was sleeping. Sighing, he got out of his door and opened her's. He picked her up, leaving the duffel bag until tomorrow...or, rather, later that morning. Meilin was obviously waiting for him, and opened the door, so that he could keep his precious cargo in his arms.

"So this is why you had sped off to the airport at 1:30 in the morning." She said, smiling at her cousin who smiled. "Tomoyo phoned me after you left and gave me the details."

"I swear, that girl has a sort of sixth sense." Syaoran grumbled. Meilin laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess. So, I got the guest room all set up." Syaoran smiled his thanks and took his cherry blossom up to the second floor. Walking into the large room, he set Sakura down gently. She sighed and he was afraid that he woke her up. When she sighed again and didn't say anything, he thought her asleep. He gazed down at her tenderly, and brushed a few locks of her golden hair out of her face.

"Thank you, my cherry blossom. Thank you for coming when I needed you most." He bend down and kissed her forehead. "Rest well, Sakura."

"Syaoran," she mumbled and Syaoran's eyes widened.

"Sakura! I thought..I mean...I didn't mean to wake you up!" He said in surprise.

"I'm right where I belong. Beside you." She muttered. Syaoran smiled and kissed her once more, then left her room. He closed the door softly and stayed outside of her room for a few moments, smiling.

"Right beside me..." He muttered, then sighed. "Sakura, you always knew when I really, desperately needed you. Thank you..."

_Here beside me again_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Geo: Sorry, that was very...mushy. *Geo passes out from such...mushy stuff*

Brooklyn: She's not used to such smushy stuff coming from herself. She loves reading it...just not writing it. Oh well, she made up an emergency list of things for me to say, just in case she **did** pass out, which she did. *ahem* Now, she wanted me to say sorry to all her readers for taking so long...blah blah blah...well, that's a load of shit...oops! She won't like me swearing. *glances back at Geo* Oh well, she'll never know! Anyways, she hopes you somewhat liked it.


End file.
